Bluntly Subtle
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Sometimes guys tell you like it is, others sorta lean to a topic offhandedly. Well, how can one guy be so sudden and close but yet so involved and far in the same conversation? SaiSaku-ish, oneshot


Bluntly Subtle

Summary: Sometimes guys tell you like it is, others sorta lean to a topic offhandedly. Well, how can one guy be so sudden and close but yet so involved and far in the same conversation?

**Sapphire: Okay, not much to say here except this is one of the twelve story ideas I have posted on my profile, so go check it out after you read and review this one!**

**Sakura: Okay, this is a one-shot, SaiSaku-ish.**

**Sapphire: Eh, I don't own Naruto but this plot, I do…man, that sounded weird.**

**Sakura: Read and Review!**

* * *

'Oh my geez…I think I've learned discipline.' I thought to myself in blank amusement and surprise as I continued to stare offhandedly at the teacher's desk.

'Wow, that's impossible!' My Inner thought, reminding me of why I'm exactly here. It is impossible to cure me!

The reason I'm here is because I got in this huge bitch fight with Karin…damn red-head slut. Why I'm in detention at the moment is because a certain bastard Uchiha and the whore said I threw the first punch and Tsunade said it could've been self defense.

"Damn, I think I've lost it." I spoke aloud, causing a certain artsy jerk to look up at me in question.

Now, Sai has a jack assed excuse for being held after school. I can see how harassing me in class is bad and all but, he does it all the time! I am like the focal point of all his damn comments.

"How so, Hag?" He asked in mock interest. I know it was just a way to pass the time and annoy the shit out of me, seeing as though two hours of detention was only half over.

"Eh, you know, not tying Kakashi to the ceiling and climbing out the window yet is very uncommon for me, you know?" Yeah, I do sometimes let things get out of hand…but, Kakashi is sooo boring, geez!

"Yeah, you do go to extremes, like falling for Uchiha…" The socially retarded guy began. I wonder what he's trying to imply? Better not give me the pity talk 'cause I'm so over Sasuke!

"Huh? Go on, don't stop. This is actually interesting." I egged on and the black-haired boy tinged pink at my words.

'Maybe if I get somewhere, I can use it against him!' I thought menacingly, chuckling darkly in my mind.

'Sheesh, talk about the psychotic and mentally unstable.' Inner freak commented on my awkward state.

'Oh put a-oh, dumbass is still talking, duh!' I screamed inwardly.

"You know Hag, I think I can explain something to you, so watch and listen." He commanded me while taking out a black ink pen and a sketchpad.

I looked at him nervously and he put on a fake smile. Oh gods, the devil may only know of what perverted drawings he's going to show me!

"You see, Uchiha's have this little thing about four inches long…catch on Hag?" What the- he isn't talking about their cock?!

I unconsciously began to slam my head onto the desk, leaving a red mark on my peculiarly large forehead in the process. Damn it all!

I can't believe Sai of all people is trying to teach me sex ed! This is worse than when Lee walked into the girls' locker room!

"Ehh, hate to burst your bubble or uh, sack, but, I don't think you're any good at describing sexual themes…" I began, trying not to continue hitting my head against the tan desktop.

"So, I take it you've seen it then?" Oh no, he did _not_ just as me that!

"Hell no! The damn Uchiha bastard could rot in hell for all I'm concerned! I'd rather kiss you-." I didn't just say what I think I said, did I? Oh geez…

"So, you were saying Hag…" He pressed, trying to get me to continue. By the way this conversation is turning, I hope I don't end up phrasing something wrong where he can twist it around.

"…I was just saying that I'd kiss you any time over an Uchiha is all, jackass."

"To me it sounded like you like me, Ugly."

"I think you have your emotions mixed up again, Sai. Try going back to your therapy…Oh yeah, they kicked you out and got a restraining order for you saying all the ink blots looked like the janitor's dick!"

Insert silence there and about thirteen pairs of wide eyes and you'll know that our janitor is actually Jiraiya.

"How'd you know, Hag?" So, it was true? Damn…didn't see that one coming. Reason why I believe him is because Sai doesn't know how to lie and or make a joke.

"Watch that roller coaster spin!" Kiba yelled from the back of the classroom. Random, yes, unexpected yes, Sai staring at me, what the hell?"

"Umm, Sai, why are you staring at me?" I asked uneasily, not liking his daunting cobalt black eyes looking at me more than usual.

"Ever wonder why I call you a hag for, Hag?" He asked out of the blue, still looking at me.

I sighed and shook my head, signaling I had no earthly idea as to why I would have that type of nickname. I mean, come on! Ino's nickname is Beautiful and Naruto's is dickless!

"Hmm, ever heard of a nickname, Ugly?"

"Hell yeah. Go on." I replied, face palming. This really was going to take a while wasn't it?

"They're opposites." Sai said, shifting his body to face me fully.

"Huh?" I asked, not catching what he meant by that.

"The names, they mean the opposite of your real personalities." He explained dumbly. I knew that but why-.

"Your kidding, right? You are fucking kidding me?! All this time you've actually been trying to say that I'm not ugly or a hag, Ino's repulsive, and Naruto has a big member!"

How could I not see that one coming?! Then, after realizing what I just gathered, I felt my face flush and I gulped uncertainly.

"H-how do you know that Naruto's big?" I stammered, phrasing the question to make it sound less wrong.

Everyone's eyes were still on us or they were whispering/texting each other. This was embarrassing, I'm glad that Naruto was already suspended and couldn't hear me talking about him like this.

"Damn, and you call me stupid. Anyone can see since he's been wearing them skinny jeans. You should know because you're the one always hanging around with him." Sai stated as if it was a new type of toothpaste.

"It ain't my damn fault I'm not a pervert and don't think of my friend's like that!" I replied angrily in my defense.

"So, you're saying that you'd think that way if they aren't your friend?" Sai inquired, as I unknowingly being set up for another surprise.

"Yeah, so what?!" I retorted, raising yet another question and or argument.

His fake smile turned into a smirk as I tried to decipher the hidden meaning behind his words. Who knew Sai could be so blunt but subtle at the same time?

"Sakura, I didn't know you were into guys like me. Figures though I guess." He said in a pondering tone while at the same time, actually referring to my name when talking to me for once.

Then it hit me. He set me up to say that aloud! How the hell did Sai get that smart?! More so, when did I become so dumb and naïve enough to fall for that?!

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Trick me."

"Easy."

"No, seriously, when did you get that good?"

"At what?"

"That!"

"This?" And with that, he grabbed a hold of my chin and placed a chaste innocent kiss on my lips before backing off entirely.

I did what was almost instinct and off of impulse which was to punch him square in the face. He played me _again_! And I nearly fell for him right there!

Too bad I may be easy to trick but, Sai's still a jerk for not telling about my nickname for almost an entire year.

Plus, I don't date friends…guess that means he's going to be eating lunch with us from now on. Anyone how has that much nerve is good enough to be a pal of mine.

And to put it bluntly, friends with benefits is totally different than just plain friends.

**

* * *

**

Sapphire: Yeah, friends w/ benefits…^^

**Sakura: Fine…please review then fave, alert, subscribe, whatevs.**

**Sapphire: Okay, check out my other stories too. **


End file.
